


Fangs

by Canadihipster (Atomograd)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, Rainbow Drinkers, Vampiric tendencies, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomograd/pseuds/Canadihipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood has always been thicker than water. It was a rule, a fact of life, something you just didn’t fuck with.<br/>Unless you were her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

The Veil was not unpredictable. Lab, lab, lab, lab, stairs, lab, lab. Boring, in short, but the group had make quick work of bringing forth enough excitement to nearly have his heart stopping. So much had gone down in such a short time, the climax being death and fighting and what not. It wasn’t fun. It wasn’t enjoyable. And Karkat was sure he was going to choke to death on pure, unadulterated feelings of surprise. He was supposed to be able to help his friends, stop them from fighting and keep everyone alright, keep them all friends and safe and healthy enough.

As usual, Karkat fucked up.

Though, with a short amount of time left before they were destined to meet up with their other companions, things had finally begun to settle. It was then that he was approached, a hand gently wrapping it’s fingers around his wrist. The owner of the appendage was behind him, as she always was - During times like this, it wasn’t often Kanaya let him see her. A silent, still moment was given, an arm slipping around his waist and chest pressing to his back. Already, the gentle touch of a finger was rubbing against the side of his neck, head tilting to the side just as soft, warm breath joined the feeling. A shudder ran through the troll, his eyes shutting. It hurt, it always hurt, but Kanaya made an attempt to stifle such.

Lips pressed warmly against him, quickening pulse easily felt. How many times had they done this? Doubting he would ever really adjust, he did his best to relax, lean back in the soft, warm touches against him, the fangs sharply rubbing against his skin having his breath hitching. It was another moment before she just pushed, pain searing through him - He flinched, but she held tight, hushing him as his breath grew choked, hands gripping tightly onto the arm around him, all of his weight pushing backwards. Tears welled up and his jaw tightened, but it was with a few careful sucks and the flick of a tongue that he was relaxing, heart pounding in his chest and fingers rubbing his hips, a hand steadying him at the shoulder. She pressed forward where he pressed back, eyelashes fluttering against Karkat’s neck as she drank from him, lapping as steadily as she could without moving too quickly.

The first time, he’d been terrified, he’d started bawling and trying to get away from her. Kanaya had been just as inexperienced as he, but bundled the smaller troll into her arms and hid him against her chest and rubbed his back until he’d calmed. Still, it had taken a long time for them to be able to carry out such things without panic. So casual, it’d become, he almost expected her to come up behind him at any moment.

If he didn’t get off on it, he would probably still be extremely uncomfortable.

His companion pulled him further back against her, fangs digging deeper as he arched forward, his own teeth sinking into the insides of his cheeks. She wouldn’t take too much, she never did, but he wasn’t worried about that - Not even as she pulled him back against her and moved her teeth away. A whine threatened to bubble at the feeling of blood dribbling down his neck and do the hollow of his throat, but her mouth took careful care of that, lips returning to press against the wounds until the bleeding was staunched.

It wasn’t too long they stayed like that, Karkat’s breathing slowing to something more normal, body relaxing even more against Kanaya’s. The bleeding stopped, and she detached herself and walked past, fingers trailing along one of his wrists as she moved away.

It was with a subtle look tossed over her shoulder and a quirk of the brow that she enticed him to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my Tumblr. A gift for Snoot.


End file.
